


starboy

by shuacore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jisol, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentions of other ships, One Shot, Party, idk how to tag sjkfjskf, mentions of soonwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuacore/pseuds/shuacore
Summary: hansol hates parties... with a burning passion to say the least.until he finds himself falling harder for the boy he's liked for so long.a short jisol one shot





	starboy

**Author's Note:**

> hey omg! this is my first post on here, i'm like really nervous but I hope you'll enjoy this because I don't see a lot of jisol around :( there may be some errors because this was just a stupid idea i got at 10 pm and deiced not to edit so..!!  
> (sorry if the formatting is really weird i’m still getting used to this website!!)

     He spent most of his summer nights this way. Window open, music blasting from headphones and scrolling through tumblr on his laptop at 2 am. Hansol thought he was quite boring but to tell the truth, what would a normal high school student be doing on a warm June night? Probably not scrolling through tumblr looking at shitposts he thought to himself. He had never been the type to initiate plans either but he preferred it this way, being in the background at least. Still that didn’t stop his annoying friends from trying to drag him out of his room every 10 seconds. Just as if it were on queue, Hansol’s phone vibrated on the desk. For a moment he hesitated because of the pang of anxiety in his chest but answered anyways.

   “Hey, Mingyu-” He sighed into the phone  
“Open your window right now.”  
   “Mingyu it’s 2 am.”

“Just open your fucking window.” And just like that his voice was gone from the phone.

  
  So, Hansol did as Mingyu ordered and opened his window. Mingyu was standing on the pavement behind his house with a few of his friends from school that he could barely recognize because of the lack of daylight.

   “Hansol, get your ass out here we’re going to a party.” Mingyu demanded in a harsh tone.  
“That’s a funny joke,” Hansol went to sit back in his chair  
“Seriously, you’re almost a junior and you have like no party experience whatsoever. I’m starting to get concerned that you’ll end up like Wonwoo at this point” Mingyu yelled with all of his chest.  
  “What’s wrong with me?” a voice snapped back  
   “Hansol, I’m giving you to the count of 10..”  
“Not gonna work.” Hansol started putting his headphones back on his ears but paused when he heard Mingyu speak again.

  
“Josh is gonna be there.”

  Hansol rose from his seat again and ran to the window. He did not just bring up Joshua did he… the Joshua he’s had a not so small crush on for… 2 years now.. To get him to go to a party… did he?

  
“What did you just say?” Hansol shouted  
“You heard me, put on a hoodie or something and get down here now.”

* * *

  
   When they arrived to the house, almost everyone split different ways except for Hansol and Wonwoo. Parties weren’t exactly their type of scene considering they were both honors students and they preferred quiet libraries instead of loud houses with hundreds of bodies sharing the same air. But even over the blaring music he couldn’t talk to Wonwoo. Well partially because of the music and partially because he had noticed Wonwoo kind of making out with that kid Soonyoung from their bio class last semester.

  
_“Gross”_ he silently thought to himself. Maybe he should plan an escape route.. As if he wasn’t doing that already. It had been 45 minutes and still no sign of Joshua at all. He was ready to just go home and not smell weed and sweat in the comfort of his own room. He tapped through his phone for a few minutes until he noticed a group of Joshua’s upperclassmen friends approaching him.

  
  “Hey,” The shorter one started speaking to Hansol.

  
“Is this the one Josh talks about nonstop?” The shorter one asked to the taller senior.

  
Hansol’s heart stopped for a second. Did he just ask if… he was the one Joshua always talked about?

  
“Hi, I’m Seungcheol. This is Jeonghan, as you can see he’s kind of nosy.” The elder laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jeonghan

  
“I am not nosy, I was just wondering… he’s kind of Joshua’s type but he seems kind of quiet.” Jeonghan squirmed away from his grip, but Seungcheol pulled him into a tighter hug.

  
Hansol laughed at Jeonghan’s response. Joshua had some very eccentric friends, eccentric indeed.

  
“I’m Hansol.” He finally introduced himself through all of the nerves that were just built up from the conversation they just had.

  
“Junior next year?” Seungcheol pried.

  
“Yeah..” Hansol’s voice trailed off as he chuckled.

  
“See, I fucking told you he was in the same grade as Joshua..” Seungcheol whispered harshly to Jeonghan who was clinging onto his arm.

  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever I lost another bet to you.” The younger giving a small punch to Seungcheol.

  
  Neither of them noticed how uncomfortable Hansol was beginning to look with this already strange conversation unfolding. Hansol just stood there hoping Mingyu would come save him and apologize… even if he didn’t, he would make sure he did after he kicked his ass.

  
 “Why are you guys terrorizing Hansol?” A voice spoke from behind the two.

  
   The music was beginning to become quieter in Hansol’s head, and for a moment it felt like his whole world was frozen when Joshua pushed through the two. Joshua looked really good, he was wearing a greenish sweater with a white collar sticking out, plaid pants and a lock necklace around his neck.  
It had took a moment for Hansol to realize he was accidentally staring at him.

  
  “Hey Hansol, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you around” Joshua started speaking but all Hansol could look at was his hair. He weirdly (maybe it wasn’t that weird) liked his kind of shaggy bangs.

  
   “Yeah, same here.” Hansol knew he was awkward but he had never felt this kind of awkward before. He literally felt like if he went to the bathroom right now, he’d probably shit his heart out or something.

  
 “Hey listen..” Joshua trailed off.

     It was happening again, the music began to become softer and Joshua was the only thing he could focus on. He started to notice the smaller details of Joshua, like how his lips were always slightly parted or the way he spoke to everyone in such a quiet soft voice. He really liked Joshua but the smell of him was just making Hansol like him even more. His mind drifted and he began to wonder what it would be like to look at the stars with him on a night like this, or run his fingers through Joshua’s black hair.

  
  “I-I never knew how to tell you this,” Joshua’s voice was fading in and out and Hansol could feel his heart beating at least 3000 miles per hour.

  
  “But.. I think I like you. I have for a while now..” There. That was it. That was all it took for Hansol’s whole world to be turned upside down. It was just six words, but still Hansol couldn’t feel his fingers, or toes, or anything for that matter. The whole world was just silent and the stars in Joshua’s eyes were even brighter than he had remembered. He was snapped out of his trance for a split second when he heard Joshua’s voice speak in his soft tone. The music was loud again and Hansol could faintly make out that the song was The open boat by primary. Joshua was still standing in front of him, looking straight in his eyes.

  
   “I’m-I’m really sorry if you don’t feel the same way, it’s just I really do like you and I wanted you to hear it from me instead of-”

  
  Before he knew it Hansol felt a burst of confidence and he cut off Joshua’s sentence with a kiss. Hansol was expecting him to pull away because he knew he wasn’t the best kisser, but Joshua didn’t and instead kissed Hansol back. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, and to him out of all people.. He almost felt like God was on his side for once in his life. Hansol kissed Joshua harder now and they were practically just making out in a dark hallway with loud music playing but neither of them seemed to mind. When they finally parted, Hansol wanted to say something like _“Sorry i just like.. Kissed you out of nowhere..”_ But before he could, Joshua rested his head against Hansol’s forehead and spoke quietly as ever.

  
   “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one feeling like   doing that.” He smiled.  
Hansol just laughed and brushed the hair out of Joshua’s face. He wanted to look at his eyes and nothing else. Joshua chuckled, and held a hand up to Hansol’s cheek. 

  
   “You’re really something else, aren’t you starboy.” Joshua spoke softly as Hansol’s hand snuck down to intertwine his hand with Joshua’s.

  
   “I guess so..” Hansol trailed off as he pulled Joshua into his arms.

Even if Hansol hated parties… he most definitely did not hate them anymore. The music continued playing and just like that, they stayed. In each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH thank u for reading :) maybe i’ll write more one shots?? once again sorry if there were any errors i made this late last night and didn’t really edit through it because i didn’t think i would post it but here we are anyways!


End file.
